U chan
by karikazuka
Summary: Aku akan selalu sayang sama Sa-chan... sayang sekali...  Kumohon Tuhan, asal kau kembalikan U-chan.. \SasuSaku/  Ps: cerita untuk penyayang hewan.. ;3  hope you like it!


**U-chan**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**U-chan ****© Karikazuka**

**Inspirasi: My Sparkling Prince's Magic by Morie mako**

**Story: Christmas Present**

**Warning: OOC, Doggy story, AU, dll.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sayang sekali sama Sa-chan... –Akan selalu sayang sama Sa-chan..."

.

.

.

"Gukguk kecil, sendirian ya?" tanya Sakura 5 tahun pada seekor anjing kecil di kotak kumal.

Anjing berwarna putih dengan ujung telinga krem itu mengaing pelan, matanya terlihat menyayu melihat Sakura. Terlihat ia kedinginan di dalam kotak kumal bertuliskan 'tolong rawat dia', dan ekornya yang turun ke bawah.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dua kali menatap anjing kecil itu. Di malam bersalju ini, dia baru saja pulang dari bermain di taman dan melewati jalan yang biasa ia lalui. Wajahnya yang tembem kemerahan, ditutupi syal berwarna merah muda berbulu dan topi lucu yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Gukguk mau ikut Sa-chan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Anjing kecil lucu itu menggonggong kecil, seolah mengiyakan ajakan Sakura kecil. Ekornya naik dan bergoyang kiri-kanan.

"Gukguk baik~ Namamu sekarang U-chan ya?" Sakura mengangkat tubuh kecil anjing kecil itu dan membawanya dalam gendongan hangat tangan mungilnya.

"Guk!" U-chan terlihat senang dan menggeliat semangat di tubuh Sakura kecil.

Sakura terkikik geli dan berjalan pulang. Hati-hati ia menggendong anjing kecilnya dan mengelus bulu halusnya pelan.

"Anjingmu?"

Sakura kecil menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke 5 tahun sedang berjalan digandeng ibunya yang tersenyum pada Sakura. "Iya! Sa-chan menemukannya di sana!" Sakura kecil menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Hn..." Sasuke kecil beranjak mendekati Sakura dan mengelus kepala anjing Sakura.

"Wah, Sakura-chan baik sekali mau merawat anak anjing itu... lihat, dia terlihat senang sekali di gendongan Sakura-chan," ujar Mikoto mengelus kepala Sakura kecil seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Kaa-san, Sasu juga mau anak anjing," ungkap Sasuke sambil terus memandang takjub anak anjing Sakura dengan mata _onyx_nya.

"Jangan Sasuke... Tou-san belum memperbolehkanmu memelihara hewan lagi sejak kau tidak merawat ikan koi mu," nasehat Mikoto. Ibu dari dua anak itu menggandeng Sasuke dan Sakura beriringan, "Ayo, Sakura-chan Baa-chan antar pulang..."

"..." Sasuke kecil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya dan melepaskan gandengan ibunya. Ia beranjak ke samping Sakura untuk melihat anak anjing Sakura yang sedang menjulurkan lidah (katanya tanda ia sedang tertawa atau senang) sesekali meranjuk Sakura dengan kaki mungilnya.

"Sasu-chan boleh ke rumah Sa-chan kalau mau main dengan U-chan!" seru Sakura ceria. Kedua tangannya mengangkat tubuh kecil U-chan yang melompat kecil.

Seketika bola mata Sasuke berbinar dan ia mengangguk senang.

.

.

.

_9 tahun kemudian._

_Sakura POV._

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan penuh semangat sambil bersenandung kecil. Langkahku terasa ringan sekali hari ini. Sesaat, aku memandang kotak kecil berwarna krem di tangan kananku seraya tersenyum kecil.

Kubuka pintu rumahku dan masuk ke dalam. Aku terlalu semangat hingga lupa memberi salam pada orang rumah dan langsung berlari ke halaman belakang.

"U-chan~ Dimana kau?" teriakku sambil menoleh kekiri dan kanan, mencari anjing kesayanganku.

"Sakura, beri salam kalau sudah pulang..." kata ibuku saat ia datang menghampiriku di teras halaman.

Aku nyengir dan menggaruk pipiku, "Aku pulang, Kaa-san... Hehehehehe..." kutolehkan kepalaku kearah belakang Kaa-san, "Dimana U-chan, Kaa-san? Aku punya hadiah nih untuknya!"

Kaa-san menopang dagu, kebiasaannya berfikir, "Mungkin ke rumah Miko, dia 'kan suka sekali main ke rumah Sasuke."

Ya, Sasuke 5 tahun terakhir membeli anjing berjenis sama dengan U-chan. Pomeranian. Aku tahu jenisnya setelah mencari tahu di perpustakaan sekolah. Sasuke benar-benar ingin anjing rupanya. Hihihi, pantas saja selama ini, dia selalu datang ke rumah sekedar untuk mencari U-chan.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian memandangi kalung anjing yang khusus kubuat untuk U-chan. aku menabung selama sebulan untuk membeli kalung ini, karena ini hari spesial. Hari ini adalah hari di mana aku bertemu dengan U-chan yang dibuang.

Aku sayang sekali sama U-chan. Dia selalu bersamaku di saat kapanpun. Tubuhnya yang berjenis _mini_,membuatku mudah menggendong dan memeluknya. Ah, aku tidak sabar memberikan kalung ini untuknya.

_Ting Tong_

Aku menoleh ke arah daun pintu yang di buka Kaa-san. Kulihat Sasuke datang membawa sesuatu yang ditutupi kain. Kulihat Kaa-san membelalakkan matanya dan menutup mulut. Aku penasaran dan mendekati mereka.

"Sakura, maaf..." kudengar untuk pertama kalinya temanku itu minta maaf dengan tatapan sendu. Hei, kenapa?

"K-kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku terbata. Entah kenapa firasatku tidak enak.

Sasuke menghela napas berat, "Tadi, anjingmu melindungi Miko yang hendak tertabrak mobil." Kulihat kain itu sedikit melorot, "Dan hal itu membuat anjingmu tertabrak. Aku sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi..." Sasuke kemudian diam.

A-apa? A-apa m-maksudnya?

U-chan, kulihat ia menutup matanya di balik kain itu. Wajahnya terkena lumpur yang sudah nyaris mengering. Aku menangis _Shock_ melihat U-chan.

Tidak mungkin.

U-chan...

Mendadak semua jadi gelap dan yang terdengar hanya suara Kaa-san meneriakkan namaku samar-samar.

Tuhan, aku tidak minta apa-apa lagi, tapi tolong kembalikan U-chan...

.

.

.

"Nghh..." aku menggeliat di tempat tidurku. Aku segera menatap jam dinding. Ah, ini waktunya aku mengajak U-chan jalan-jalan!

Aku segera bangkit dari tidurku dengan semangat dan mencari U-chan. Ah, U-chan 'kan sudah...

Air mataku menetes lagi. Aku memandang jendela kamarku yang di depannya sedang turun salju. Di saat seperti ini, aku pertama kali bertemu U-chan.

"Guk!"

Aku menoleh tidak percaya. U-chan?

"U-u-chan?" kataku terbata bata. Air mataku berhenti mengalir sesaat.

Kulihat U-chan, duduk tegak di hadapanku dengan ekornya yang bergoyang semangat dan lidahnya yang melelet.

"Guk!"

Air mataku kembali menetes. Segera aku berlutut, menyamai posisi U-chan dan memeluknya erat. Kurasakan ia menaikkan kaki depannya di pundakku, seolah membalas pelukanku.

"U-chan! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" ucapku sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kecil. Ternyata tadi hanya mimpi. Syukurlah!

"Guk!" ia terus menggoyangkan ekornya senang.

Aku tersenyum ceria dan meraih kalung di kantung bajuku, "Aku punya hadiah buat U-chan!" aku memakaikan kalung tadi di leher U-chan.

"Guk!" ia menggonggong kecil lagi, membuatku tidak tahan untuk tersenyum.

"U-chan, kau 'kan kutemukan di hari natal, aku boleh meminta sesuatu tidak?" tanyaku lembut, -tanganku masih mengelus U-chan.

"Guk?" dia menggonggong seolah bertanya padaku dan memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

Aku tersenyum lembut, "Aku ingin U-chan selalu bersamaku. Jangan tinggalkan aku ya?"

Kulihat U-chan menyipitkan matanya, seolah tersenyum padaku. Entah kenapa gonggongannya berubah menjadi bahasa manusia di telingaku, "Guk, guk, guk..."

"Sa-chan, aku sayang sekali sama Sa-chan..." ia menggoyangkan ekornya dan menjilat pipiku yang sudah dialiri air mata lagi. "Aku, akan selalu sayang sama Sa-chan..."

Kemudian kulihat ia berlari menjauh dan perlahan-lahan tak terlihat olehku. Aku menangis dan memanggil namanya sekuat tenagaku.

"U-chan! Tunggu! Hiks... Hiks..." kataku berlari mengejar U-chan. Ia menoleh sejenak dan berlari menjauh –meninggalkanku yang masih mengejarnya, "Jangan pergi..."

Aku perlahan jatuh terduduk karena kurasakan kakiku melemas. Aku menangis sangat keras. Airmataku menetes ke baju dan lantai yang –entah kenapa- hitam. Aku tidak perduli berapa banyak air mata yang kukeluarkan, tapi tolong kembalikan U-chan!

Kembalikan U-chan! akan kulakukan apapun Tuhan, asal U-chan kembali... Aku sayang sekali pada U-chan...

.

.

.

"Nghhh..." kurasakan hal ini terjadi lagi. Ternyata tadi mimpi. U-chan memang sudah pergi. Aku menangis sambil mencari kalung yang akan kuberikan pada U-chan.

Hilang. Kalung itu hilang.

"Sakura," suara Sasuke membuatku menatapnya dengan mata basah. Ia mendekatiku yang menangis dan menepuk kepalaku lembut, "Anjingku sebenarnya sedang mengandung anak anjingmu."

Aku mendongak menatap mata Sasuke, "Be-benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. walau ia dingin di sekolah, tapi terkadang binaran matanya masih sama seperti dulu. Ia berkata datar, "Kalau sudah lahir, apa mau lihat?"

Aku mengangguk dan menghapus air mataku. Kulihat Kaa-san tersenyum sambil mengusap matanya di ujung pintu. Kulihat pula Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengelus pipiku.

Wajahku memerah cepat.

.

.

.

_3 bulan kemudian._

Hari ini Sasuke mengajakku ke rumahnya saat pulang sekolah. Kulihat wajahnya datar saja, padahal kalau diperhatikan ia sedang mengulum senyum. Dasar, Uchiha.

Aku mendatangi kandang yang cukup besar di halaman belakang rumah Sasuke. Kulihat disana ada 5 ekor anak anjing lucu, bersama Miko –induk mereka.

Aku tersenyum senang saat melihat salah satu dari anak anjing itu menatapku sambil menggoyangkan ekornya manis. Bulunya putih bersih dan di ujung telinganya berwarna krem.

Mirip sekali dengan U-chan.

Aku dan Sasuke mendekati anak anjing itu dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Ia berlari menyusul kami dan tanganku terulur ke depannya. Ia menjilati tanganku sesekali mengigitinya dengan gemas. Ia menatapku, memiringkan kepala dan menggoyangkan ekornya.

Aku menoleh pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis memandangku balik dan mengelus puncak kepalaku. Wajahku yang merah, tapi aku membalas senyumannya.

Hey... U-chan... Kita pasti bertemu lagi 'kan?

.

.

.

Karena jika kau memohon dengan penuh keyakinan dan pengharapan, maka Tuhan akan menjawab doa mu dengan cara yang lebih indah.

.

.

.

The End

Huwee... ToT *ngelap ingus*

Sungguh, aku bikin fic diatas hampir mau nangis... Sedih banget komiknya. Penggambarannya bagus,sehingga buat aku makin menghayati bacanya. Ada yang punya? Ceritanya bukan cerita utama, tapi ini berkesan banget buat aku.

Fic ini kubuat sebagai kenangan atas perginya doggy-doggy ku. Semoga kalian tenang di sana ya... TuT huuhuhuhu... waktu baca komiknya aku jadi inget mereka dan nangis kejer. ToT

Adakah yang suka hewan di sini? Kurasa kebanyakan suka kucing ya?

FYI, jenis anjing di komik kubuat berbeda dengan fic yang kubuat. Soalnya di komik itu ukurannya terlalu besar... XP aku suka yang kecil, seperti pomeranian. _And_, di sini disebutkan kalau U-chan berjenis _mini pomeranian_. Makanya meski bertahun-tahun, tubuhnya akan tetap mungil... X3 (silahkan cari di google jika penasaran)

Oke, sekian bacot (?) dari saya.

Kuharap kalian mau review!

Oke?

Review!

Karikazuka


End file.
